Rey
by Euge Garcia
Summary: <html><head></head>"Disclaimer: todos los derechos de la saga A song of ice and fire pertenecen a George R. R. Martin, to solo escribo basándome en sus libros." Esta historia participa en "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". *Posible futuro en el que Aegon VI Targaryen es Rey de Poniente.*</html>


Él despertaba con el corazón acelerado, sentía las gotas del sudor recorriendo su rostro, su espalda y su cuello.

Eventualmente lo que lo causaba eran sus pesadillas; pesadillas horrorosas, sanguinarias y lo peor de todo era que parecían reales.

Siempre que las tenia sentía que todo a su alrededor se tornaba frío, helado, gélido. Provocaba que cada centímetro de su cuerpo le doliera, aunque puntualmente su pecho, su corazón.

En la mayoría de sus sueños, podía ver a Rhaenys, a su madre Elia, e incluso, algunas veces, a su padre Rhaegar. No podía ver sus rostros, pero sabia que eran ellos... lo presentía.

Algunas veces soñaba que todos se encontraban juntos nuevamente y se reunían en la Fortaleza Roja, su hogar. Reían, jugaban, pero sobretodo...vivían.

Veía a sus padres caminar tomados del brazo por los jardines, cuchicheando y haciendo comentarios sobre él y su hermana. De vez en cuando podía divisarlos dándose cortos y tiernos besos en los labios, creyendo que nadie los observaba. Mientras que su hermana lo tomaba a él del brazo y lo llevaba a dar vueltas por el jardín, haciendo una tediosa e interminable narración de todo lo sucedido en su día. Sentía que todo era bello, pacifico, completo, como debía ser...

En sus sueños, era en el único lugar donde él sentía que no le faltaba nada. En sus sueños, y cuando estaba con ella, con Elia.

Pero en sus pesadillas era diferente, muy diferente... Usualmente se repetían los mismos sucesos de hacia una vez, o eso era lo que le habían contado a él: su madre corría con desesperación por toda la habitación, tratando de protegerlo de La Montaña. Rhaenys se ocultaba bajo la cama junto con Balerion, suplicando ser socorrida por su ausente padre...Y él, él podía verlo todo, pero no podía hacer nada. Sentía que algo no andaba bien, escuchaba los gritos de su madre, de su pequeña hermana, y unos sonidos espantosos, luego...silencio. Y todo se cubría de sangre, de dolor, de hielo. En ese momento, si llegaba a suceder, era cuando aparecía su padre. Su armadura negra, adornada con rubíes sangrantes en forma de lagrimas estaba destruida, agrietada, cubierta en sangre y olor a rosas... Lo veía flotando en el río, y sus ojos lilas permanecían fijos en él, en quien había sido su hijo hacia un tiempo atras...Escuchaba un susurro, una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar. Y por mas que él quisiera nunca mas oírla, seguía como cual canción sin fin...

Odiaba esa palabra, la detestaba. Su cuerpo, mente, ser, pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que hiciera silencio, pero el nombre se repetía clavándose como cuchillos en su corazón: Lyanna.

Y eso sucedía si tenia suerte. Algunas veces, quien asesinaba a su hermana y madre, no era Gregor Clegane. Si no su propio padre...Rhaegar Targaryen. Aunque, las cosas no habían sido del todo diferentes.. ¿O no?

Cuando escuchaba un grito agudo de mujer, filoso, enterrándose en lo mas profundo de su pecho, él despertaba. Miraba a sus alrededores, y podía ver los tapizados de dragones tricéfalos en las paredes de su habitación, los adornos de plata y oro en forma de sol, los candelabros con velas humeantes, los cuadros de antiguas batallas e incluso la luz del sol entrando por su ventana.

Ahí era cuando él comprendía que todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño, y sentía un gran alivio. Se desperezaba, y sentía la calidez de un cuerpo junto a el suyo. No estaba solo...

Se tardaba un par de minutos hasta hacerlo. Y cuando tomaba aliento, finalmente decidía mirar a su lado.. Era algo complicado para él, porque, dependiendo de quien se encontrara a su lado... el día podía cambiar de manera muy notable.

Si al voltear, veía la cabellera platinada de su esposa... no significaba nada bueno. Significaba silencio, angustia, deber. El día seria difícil si en su lecho se encontraba Daenerys esposa, su tía, su Reina.

Pero si al contrario, sus ojos encontraban el lustroso y largo cabello negro de Elia Arena... la situación seria totalmente distinta. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado, cálido y amado. Completo.

Sentía su aroma, aroma a cuero, a algo dulce y a la vez salado. Solo ella tenia ese olor.

Con Elia olvidaba hasta su propio nombre, que era el Rey, incluso olvidaba a todo el resto del mundo. Solo existían ella y él, convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Ella era dura, terca, indomable y tenia que admitir que no era nada fácil con ella. Pero así le gustaba a él... "Nunca doblegado, nunca roto". Sin duda estaba en su sangre, en la de ambos.

Para su infortunio, quien dormía junto a él el día de hoy era Daenerys Targaryen. Volteó para verla; tenia el cabello cepillado, vestía un edredón de las sedas mas finas de Poniente. Unos dirían que es la mujer mas bella que había existido, mas de un centenar de hombres deseaban poseer la por tan solo una noche, o pedir su mano en matrimonio... Y él solo se preguntaba en las cosas que tendría de parecido con Rhaegar... Muchas, según lo que había oído.

Aunque, quien siempre captaba su puntual interés era su madre, Elia Martell. Nunca dejaba de pensar en como había lucido; sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa. Y por mas que hiciese un gran esfuerzo...no lo recordaba. Dudaba si su madre y su amada Elia, compartían algo en común aparte del nombre. Le hubiera gustado mucho que si... Y él sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Pensaba a menudo en Elia, en su madre claro. No podía evitar pensar que hubiera cambiado si ella siguiera con vida, si Rhaenys también, e incluso su padre.

Decían que él había heredado lo mejor de Rhaegar Targaryen, "el lado bueno de la moneda", dirían algunos. Pero no quería pensar en él. No lo recordaba, ni le importaba hacerlo. «A él no le importó pensar en nosotros cuando se escapo con la mujer Stark, con...», el nombre le provoco nauseas y sintió un ácido desagradable en lo profundo de su garganta.

Finalmente, luego de dar vueltas en la cama, el Rey se levantó de su lecho y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Lavó su rostro con agua tibia y luego lo seco con un paño de seda dorada. Vio su reflejo y estudió su rostro en él espejo. Sin duda, había cambiado mucho...

Ya no era el muchacho que solía ser, ya era un hombre, un Targaryen, un Rey.

Su cabello platinado le caía hasta los hombros, y tenia la barba semi-crecida. Su mandíbula era cuadrada, y su barbilla afilada. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, de un violeta azulado, y tenían ese brillo intacto. Los ojos de su padre...

Y recordó quien era. Él era el Rey; Aegon Targaryen, sexto de su nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Hijo de Rhaegar y Elia, Targaryen, y Martell. "Fuego y Sangre", "Nunca doblegado, Nunca roto". Ambos, en uno.


End file.
